How to Kiss
by YuriChan220
Summary: Fighter teaches Mage how to properly kiss. However, it might be more than just kissing…


**How To Kiss**

 **Pairing: Fighter x Mage**

 **Genre: Romance/Friendship**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bikini Warriors or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! Fighter x Mage is an interesting pair to me, so I decided to mix it up a bit. I'll be doing a Paladin x Dark Elf story on a separate one. So, hope you all enjoy~!**

Mage looks around a corner of a building with curious eyes on a lesbian couple in front of her. Both girls have long dark hair, but the other girl's hair is longer than the other girl's. They are also wearing different school uniforms. Both of them had just confessed their love for one another and are already kissing. Mage looks at the two in awe as she watches them do their magic on each other.

"Wow…" she says. She reaches a hand and touches her lips. "I wish I could do something like that."

"Maybe you will," a familiar voice says. "Someday."

The violet haired girl jumps at the voice and turns to see Fighter standing there, grinning. "Wah! F-Fighter! What are you doing here!? Shouldn't you be with the others?"

"Well, we're almost to the next inn, but I was curious is to why you were staring at that lesbian couple there," the red-head explains. "Is it because you're in love with someone as well?"

Mage blushes. "Kind of."

"Really? Who are you in love with?"

"Dark Elf," the young magician replies quietly.

Fighter giggles. "Did you say Dark Elf? No wonder~! You two look like a perfect pair anyway!"

"N-not just that," Mage says. "But…I also want to tell her my true feelings and kiss her. Like those two over there." She glances back at the lovely couple who are walking away, hand in hand.

Fighter scratches her head. "Huh. I see. Well…why don't I teach you? It's pretty simple, though."

"Really!?" Mage says as she happily approaches the swords woman. "That would mean a lot because I want to be careful not to overdo it or anything!"

Fighter smiles as she pats her on the head. "Sure thing! Let's go to the inn and let the others know that we're going to have a talk."

"O-okay."

 ****Later****

With the door closed, both Mage and Fighter are in the room, sitting on the bed. Mage swallows hard as she gathers up her courage to prepare for Fighter's lesson on kissing. Fighter scoots closer and wraps an arm around Mage's waist.

"You ready?" she asks.

"Y-yes…" The young magician replies.

The red-head puts on a serious face. "Then, here we go." She takes Mage's cheek, leans in and touches lips with hers. Mage's eyes widen for a bit, but tries to focus on what's going on right now. She returns the kiss and wraps an arm around Fighter.

The kiss lasts for about 30 seconds before pulling away.

"See?" Fighter says. "This is one way to kiss your lover."

"Okay." Mage nods.

"Wanna do it again? Your first try was excellent, but it needs a little improvement."

"Y-yes. Let's do it."

Fighter nods as she takes Mage's cheek and kisses her again. This time, it was a little rougher than earlier. The young magician winces at the intense start, but then begins to feel something being inserted inside her mouth. Her eyes widen as soon as she realizes something. _Wh-why is Fighter's tongue…_ she thinks to herself. _Is this another way of kissing as well?_ Both tongues caress each other and small moans come from both Fighter and Mage. _Gosh, I never knew…Fighter is really…good at kissing._ Mage thinks to herself again. _It feels…good._ The kissing stops and both warriors pull away to catch their breath. Mage stares at the red-head as Fighter just looks at her with a serious expression. Without words being said, the red-head leans in to kiss Mage again. However, she pushes the young magician down on the bed and begins to kiss her roughly again. Mage tries to pull away, but Fighter keeps on kissing her.

"F-Fighter!" the purple haired girl cries. "I-It's too rough! I don't know if…I can… take this…anymore…" Mage adds the last part quietly as she becomes lost in thought and the only thing that she is focused on is Fighter herself.

Fighter quickly pulls away to catch her breath and kisses Mage once more. The young magician lets out several moans of pleasure as the red-head works her magic on her. Just then, a hand sneaks over toward Mage's breasts and gives it a good rub. The purple haired girl winces at the intense groping as the kissing continues. She squirms a bit from the rough kissing as Fighter's other hand sneaks down between the legs. Mage flinches at the feeling of two fingers digging inside her vagina and rubbing them.

Fighter pulls away and Mage takes this chance to speak up.

"Aaahhhh…i-is this…another lesson…ah~! Or something?"

"Nah, I'm just enjoying the moment~!"

"EEEEHHHHHH!?" Mage cries. "Wait a minute! So, you were lying to me this whole time!?"

"Not exactly." The red-head continues to rub her fingers inside Mage's vagina. "I need to have some fun, too, you know~! Hehe!"

"Ahhh~! Y-you're so mean…nnn!"

"You're just too cute, Mage~! I can't help myself!"

"St-stop…it hurts…"

"Shhh…it's okay…" She continues to rub Mage's breasts with on hand and rub inside her vagina. "Right now…enjoy the moment."

"I…I don't wanna…Ahhh~! Pl-please stop…ahh….if you don't…aaahhh…."

Fighter giggles. "You're just too adorable, Mage~"

Mage lets out several moans of pleasure for the next few minutes. Fighter keeps on rubbing her vagina, plus the breasts.

"N-no…I'm….I'm about to…" Mage winces at the intense rubbing again. "I'm…cumming…" She then lets out a loud scream of pleasure as orgasms burst out and Fighter gently pulls her fingers out and licks the cum off.

"Tasty~!" she says happily.

"Y-you're so mean, Fighter!" Mage whines. "Why did you do that!?"

"I told you before, didn't I?" the red-head says. "I wanted to have fun, too~"

Mage pouts her lips and covers her chest. Suddenly, BAM! The door slams open and Paladin appears with an angry face.

"Fighter!" she shouts as she stomps over to the red-head. "I KNEW you were up to something!"

"W-wait, you saw all this!?" Fighter asks, shocked that the blonde even came in the room.

"Of course I did!" Paladin shouts. "Why won't you do all those things to me~!?" She rubs her own breasts. "Am I not THAT worthy to be your sex partner?"

"Wha!?" Fighter looks over at Mage and then back at Paladin. "W-well…sort of…"

The blonde quickly grabs Fighter's wrist and drags her out of the room. "Come here! We're having our _own_ love making session!"

"W-wait, hold on!"

Paladin doesn't give her a chance to explain as she slams the door behind her. Mage sits up on the bed and touches her own lips again. Fighter's intense kissing was enough to make her feel very uncomfortable. But on the bright side, it gave her the confidence to tell her feelings to Dark Elf.

"I'm ready, Dark Elf," she says to herself.


End file.
